The basic design of a refrigeration system has changed very little since its invention. A refrigeration system includes a compressor, condenser and evaporator. The compressor pumps a refrigerant gas through the condenser where the refrigerant gas liquefies and loses heat. The cooled, liquid refrigerant is then circulated through the evaporator where it absorbs heat from the surrounding air and vaporizes. The refrigerant gas returns back to the compressor where the process is repeated.
In the conventional design of reach-in refrigerators, it is customary to mount the components of the refrigeration system to the refrigerator cabinet. Typically, the components are mounted individually rather than as a unit. For example, the evaporator, compressor and condenser may all have their own brackets that secure those components to the cabinet of the refrigerator. Thus, the refrigeration system components are installed and removed one at a time.
The prior art method of mounting refrigeration system components individually has numerous drawbacks. First, a manufacturer may make many different styles and models of refrigerators. Each different model utilizes an assortment of components that are unique for that particular model. This requires a relatively large number of parts to be maintained in inventory.
Another disadvantage is that assembly of the refrigeration system components can be cumbersome. The components are usually mounted on a small space either on top of or within the cabinet. Assembling the refrigeration system components in such a small space can be difficult and time consuming.
Yet another disadvantage in prior art refrigerator designs is that it requires companies to maintain a relatively large inventory of finished product. Companies typically maintain an inventory for each individual style or model of refrigerator which is offered for sale. Because refrigerators and freezers are large goods, this requires that a substantial amount of space be devoted to inventory. Not only does the manufacturer have capital invested in the inventory, but the space needed to store the inventory significantly increases the cost of the goods.
Another disadvantage of prior art designs is that they are sometimes difficult to service. In many cases, components are installed in places that are difficult to reach by service personnel. This makes the service personnel's job more difficult. Further, poor design increases the cost of servicing the refrigeration equipment since the service personnel generally need more time to make needed repairs.